User talk:Skullkeepa14
Nails I would like to purchase 15 Nails. Legobird7 (talk) 01:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Diamonds No, thanks. I'm okay.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 19:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) in the band your in my band|Greoup performance module..-- 20:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Japanese Answer Just a guess "Please come back later" ? -- 09:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Nope! If You come on Irc I will tell u-- 09:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Items Items:1 Solar Power Cell, 1 Arcade Token (I have many set up). Signiture: Comments: I may have to give the clicks later because I won an auction and have only given 80/250 clicks. ummmm.. ok I will get your order ready and u sure u only want one power cell? and please put this in my market store talk page? I can give u a link if you'd like?-- 12:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) User talk:Skullkeepa14/1st Stop Lego Shop Type this into the search bar-- 12:07, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Come on IRC -- 07:58, 8 August 2009 (UTC) hmmmm I'll think about it-- 15:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) User Page Hey Skullkeepa14 Legoguy1866 told me you made his page have his rank and badges. Could you do that for mine too? My rank and badges are on my lego page. PaultheWall1995 (talk) 17:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Rank 7 Trades Project I will Be Planning To Make A Rank 7 Package For Rank 7. The Package Will Include: 1. 1 Of Each Totemic Animal 2. 20 Circuit Boards The Total Cost Of The Package Will Be 1060 Clicks Feel Free To Comment About This.-- 10:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to thank you for outting me on the Hall of Fame thing on your store.-- 12:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Your a customer! Purchase More stuff To have more purchases on there if u like?-- 13:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) trade yes please-- 17:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Just a Idea I think you should post on the LEGO Message Boards more.I saw that you had about 50 posts but I think you should do more. Maybe you can get to 2,000 posts like I did! This is just a idea.-- 12:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Really!!!!, U shall be my special customer and recieve a 10% off at my store?-- 12:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Okay!!!!-- 12:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Circuit boards Since you are on A tough rank I will start selling to you and to leinardo smiths store. -- 13:44, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sure I will buy anything?-- 07:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) well How about for now on I'll put an elemental module on my page you click it twice Then I click yours twice and when you have twenty of that element (ten clicks from you ten clicks from me.) i'll put another one up.-- 14:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Please Can you do the poll on my page?-- 15:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I can.-- 18:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) 1000 EDITS!!!! Hallelujah!!-- 05:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Store can i have the itens for rank 4 my username is gavis RFA Hey I would like your oppinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Please sign your sig again. -- 12:21, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, wat do u mean???-- 12:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) The template messed up and I need your sig at the end of your vote. -- 12:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Wats the point??? I went neutral.-- 07:28, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I would like your opinion on what I should do before I become an admin. -- 10:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for shopping at the best deals!-- 21:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks Hello Skullkeepa, would you mind clicking my Pet Robot Module about 50 times? It would really help me. I could also repay you. Also, if you have any white or black bricks, feel free to use them on my Transmuting pools, I have both Mantles and Gauntlets. Thanks, Sure Aj I have bout 15 black brix and I plan to use 7 on mackmorons and i'll use 7 on urs if u want? And i can definetly give u 50 clix to ur pet robot-- 03:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Finish the word IR -- 08:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) IRC-- 08:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yep thats it. -- 09:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Barnstar -- 12:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thanx Man, I always try to improve the wiki everywhere i can-- 08:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. You deserve it.-- 13:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC) IRC? -- 12:03, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Never mind. -- 10:30, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Auctions "Here I will Post Several Auctions Every Week And The Highest Bidder Will Recieve The Item/s. Also Users Can Post There Auctions on This Page But Have to Put There Sig Next to It This Is The First of It's Kind On the Wiki so if You Decide To copy My Idea, well Please DON'T. If I Found That You Copied This Idea I Will Complain To The Admins." This cannot be done due to wikia's license agreement found here: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Licensing which means that any user can copy it as long as they give you credit. 02:25, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ok yes boss lol. its only a joke-- 08:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Logo Please post on my talk page what you want for your logo. So I can look at it and come back to it to check. -- 08:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) actually the desription is pretty long so just copy what I said in MLN team then send it bak to me and then i'll put it in ur talk page.-- 08:27, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Umm I accidentaly deleted your message. -- 08:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH *Beep* That message waz long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- 08:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Goto sent box. It saves it there. -- 08:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello? -- 09:15, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ya i put it in there!!-- 09:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeh I saw. -- 09:33, September 17, 2009 (UTC) BFF Will you harvest it yet?-- 11:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I have already 3 times, Dodn't u no that the yellow brix don't get mailed. They Go straight to ur inventory just like symbiosis? Haven't u noticed u got like 60 more yellow bricks?-- 12:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Banner Here it is. Hope you like it. File:1st_Stop_Lego_Shop_And_Features.png|center|Made by LeinardoSmith rect 157 165 635 218 1st Stop Lego Shop rect 219 219 562 262 1st Stop Lego Shop Features rect 0 0 800 161 Made by LeinardoSmith desc none Please use the code I gave you here so that it shows that I made it. -- 09:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanx Bud!-- 12:15, September 22, 2009 (UTC) So do I get priority on your Symbiosis? -- 12:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Ya sures!, But i can't do that click thing since i'm not on very much due to skool tests. P.S. Do u like my new shop design?-- 12:25, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Its ok. And I will have to check your shop. -- 12:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Great design. And also now all I need to get to rank 9 is the animals! -- 12:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the rentals. I have to leave for school now see you later.-- 12:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yep Just one problem I might have to take u off without notice because i might need that spot. So one month is 31x5-- 12:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 11:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) dude you need your old sig back!-- 15:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) My New sig worx with my new shop design! Tell me wats wrong?-- 02:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) nothing I just think I like your old sig better-- 16:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Account Thank you. I will try to be a good steward of this privilege. Thanks again hope to see you soon. -- 10:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Wait... So that means I can take your: Fairy Dust, Mantle Victory Banners, and Pikeman? Also I need clicks on my trans pools can I take some of the black bricks for that? Also it is Totemic Parts I need. Could I have yours? -- 10:24, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Also am I aloud to harvest your modules? -- 10:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I said everything rank 8, but spare 25 mantle banners-- 11:34, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Code Job You want me to do coding for you on your pages. I fixed the links and stuff on some pages. And I could change colors when you want me to also I could add an option so that sometimes the background color will be green and sometimes black then I could also make it so that sometimes the color of the text is green and sometimes black. (Kind of like an signal coming from space gets scrambled. And I could put the Red Alert message on your shop page. No need to pay me I like doing this for fun! :) -- 10:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Awesome that would be great buddy!-- 11:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy! -- 21:04, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Gauntlets transmuting pool Can you click my gauntlets transmuting pool? 21:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Right now he's on vacation and inactive until his vacition is done.-- 12:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) And he normaly doessn't do much MLN stuff.-- 12:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Rough Diamond Items: Hi, please I need 3 Rough Diamond = 45 clicks. Anything just tell me on my page to talk in yours. Jryvso (talk) 00:08, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- G'day Buying from your fantastic store thanks Can I get 20 Elemental Fires please plus 1 knight??? I think that =60 Clicks ???Please trade and I think you need to add me as a friend sorry if I deleted you I think I did sorry.User:kyleman7558 Symbiosis Module hey Skullkeepa14 or heloitsme can you help me i need 50 grey bricks can you put me in your symbiosis module if you want i give you 1 nebular cystal if not its ok --Verrell123 03:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Avatar Can you upload me an avatar to this Wiki? I try to upload one myself but it won't work Can you help me? My username is Frenzy and squidman. 14:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Are you coming back? It has been almost 2 months the last time you edited! You said you would be gone a week! Please come back!-- 14:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, come back-- 15:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Try catching him on mln or IRC. -- 15:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Please come Back!!! --http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/mylegonetwork/images/9/9c/GreyBrick.png verrell123http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Verrell123 23:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Universe Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHOS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey to all my friends on MLN wikia. Sorry i haven't been on in nearly half a year. Hows everyone been! MERRY CHRISTMAS!-- 01:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey you Back welcome again -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 02:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back!--FreddyderHamster Talk 08:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Where are you going when you inactive?? -- 11:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Robot Chronicles Hey you should get the city skin. Search it in the search bar! :) -- 01:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ok-- 01:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Im on the IRC... -- 02:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) me 2-- 02:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module can you put me in your symbiosis module 20 click per day until 50 grey brick please -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 02:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) sure!, wait ask leinardo since he is on it. See if he wants to give up his postition. then its all urs-- 02:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ok i be wait -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 02:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) He is on mine now and on skippers so I don't think he needs another one. -- 10:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ok because im wanna fast get rank 9 only 50 grey brick more to get the masterpiese and 3 shield again -- 11:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) IRC Sorry low bat. -- 02:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ow........... why you not online again ??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 11:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Please come back Hello, please come back to the MLN Wiki. It hasn't been the same after you, and so many other people left. I am trying to get people back here and editing again, so that we can once again have a team of experienced, active editors who work to make MLNW the best MLN reference out there. There are many amazing things around the corner for us here at the wiki, including promoting articles to good and featured status, a MLNW forum, official store employment opportunities and more. You are also welcome to re-open your personal store, upload your personal images, and more. Please come back, we all miss you, and really hope to see you again! 21:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC)